Serendipity
by ShokoraYasha
Summary: *NOTE: This is NOT based on the movie starring John Cusack and Kate Beckinsdale.* [AU] The border between the human world and the youkai world is blurring, and it is up to 5 "Chosen Ones" to save the universe from certain destruction. PG-13 for language.


A/N: No! This is NOT based on that movie, starring John Cusack and Kate Beckinsdale. This is just an idea I had bouncing around in my head, and such. Oh, hai hai, I don't own Inu-Yasha-tachi, they belong to the literary/comic/romance/anime genius known as Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own John Cusack or Kate Beckinsdale. O.o;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serendipity  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Trouble in _Otoginokuni  
  
  
  
  
_High atop a phantom mountain, in a place where humans barely treaded, a beautiful palace sat regally. The field in which it was located seemed to be all white, and the 'townspeople' of sorts walked about, carrying on with their everyday business. Everyone appeared to be wearing all white, an obvious trend in this sacred place.   
  
Deep inside the revered castle, sat a royal-looking man, and, beside him, a woman of angelic beauty, seemingly his wife. She seemed to be human, a miko, one of the only humans residing in the palace, or anywhere near it for that matter. She had warm emerald orbs for eyes, and long black hair that nearly touched the floor. Her husband appeared to be a demon of some sort, claiming a human form at the time. He was strikingly handsome, with two velvet silver ears crowning his regal head, and long shimmering silver hair that cascaded down his back. His eyes were piercing amber ones, like crystalized sap held up in the morning light.   
  
The miko, Lady Tamika, turned to the king. Her eyes held genuine concern. "My king, I feel it. It's coming. THEY're coming. We haven't much time." Her voice was urgent, yet calm in every way.   
  
The king, Inu-Daiou, looked puzzled. "Who? Who is coming?"  
  
"We haven't much time. I'm afraid cannot explain it," the maiden shook her head, "We must summon our sons. Gejo!" She called to her maid, who immediately obeyed and walked over.   
  
"Yes, m'lady?" the servant inquired.   
  
"Summon my sons. Tell them it is urgent," she ordered, but in a kind and gentle _  
_voice.   
  
The maid hesitated. "Yes, your majesty. One minor problem."   
  
Lady Tamika looked at her curiously. "What seems to be the matter, gejo? Is something the matter?"  
  
The woman nodded and said, looking to the floor, "Hai. Lord Sesshoumaru has been missing since last night. He seems to have disappeared into thin air."  
  
The wise miko nodded, a sad and knowing smile playing itself upon her face. "Ah...just as I had suspected," the girl gave her a funny look, "Don't mind it. Bring me Inu-Yasha."  
  
The gejo quickly went to work. She climbed a long, sweeping flight of stairs and shuffled over to a door at the end of the hall. She knocked twice against the shouji and a voice called out, quite rudely, "What? What do you want?"   
  
The maid sighed. "Her majesty requests your presence. It is quite an urgent matter, she claims." _  
_  
The shouji slid open abruptly, and a young hanyou, about 16 years of age, stood in the doorway, an annoyed expression on his face. He was clad in a red fire rat kimono, making him stand out against the bland white scenery. His eyes were his father's, a blazing amber, those they weren't as piercing, but softer like his mother's. He had unkempt silver hair that reached his waist, and it glittered in the bright lights of the long hall. Two ears poked up at the top of his head, and they twitched in annoyance.   
  
Inu-Yasha headed down the long hall, mumbling to himself, "Kuso! What could be so important this time?" He stomped down the long staircase in a pouty manner and dragged his feet all the way to his parents' thrones.   
  
He crossed his arms as he stood before them. "What do you want?" he spat out.  
  
Lord Inu-Daiou narrowed his now reddening eyes as a low growl started in his chest. "If that how you address your parents?!" His teeth were gritted and his face held a frightening look.  
  
"N-no, father. Gomen nasai," he stammered. A nurse that passed by smirked at him. He chose to ignore it and cleared his throat. "Ahem. My lord and my lady, you summoned my presence. May I question your purpose?" he said formally. He almost made himself vomit.  
  
His father's face softened. "You may. Proceed, my queen."  
  
Lady Tamika nodded in acknowledgement and said in a calm voice, "You have been called before me for a very important matter," she shifted in her throne and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Our homeland, our sacred grounds, Otoginokuni, is in danger, my son."  
  
The young hanyou's eye widened. "How do you mean, mother?" His voice began to filled with urgency, or was it fear?  
  
"The borders between Otoginokuni and the Ningekai are being destroyed. Five demons of immeasurable strength and power are behind it all. These youkai are far more dangerous than any that you or I, or anybody for that matter, have ever encountered. But you, Inu-Yasha, you have something inside of you that differs from the rest. You are one of the Senmin; The Chosen Ones. There are five of you. Only you, and you alone, have the combine power to stop these evil youkai from obliterating the very fiber of Life itself. Will you accept this mission, this daiyoku, and save both worlds from being sucked into certain, and imminent, oblivion?" She finished in a powerful, galvanizing manner, yet still appeared serene and elegant as ever.  
  
Inu-Yasha's cocky attitude got the best of him. "Psh. Of course! These bakayaros won't know what hit 'em! I could take 'em all with my hands tied behind my back!" He cracked his knuckles with a nauseating 'CRRRRRACK' and took a hero's stance, with his head held up high.  
  
"Ahem!" His father boomed. The hanyou straightened up. "H-hai. I accept, your majesty." Inu-Daiou smiled his approval.  
  
The queen smiled placidly. "Good. You shall be on your way soon. You will be transported to the Ningekai, where the humans tread. Here," as she spoke the word, a hat appeared on his head, over his ears and his outfit changed to jeans and a red t-shirt, "You will need these to disguise yourself."   
  
The half-demon's face held that annoyed look once more. "If I must. Would you grant me one question, mother?"  
  
Tamika nodded. "But of course."  
  
"If destroying the border means certain death, then why do these baka youkai insist on doing it?"  
  
She sighed. "They are power-hungry, I suppose. Their motive is not clear to me. Perhaps they have a deeper purpose, or perhaps they are unaware of the consequences." She paused. "The hour grows late. The time has come, my son."  
  
"Hmm..." Nervousness surged through his veins. He had never been to the Ningekai before, let alone go there to save the world. He stood up straight and closed his eyes, concentrating all his energy on transporting to the human world.   
  
His mother and father began to concentrate, too. Their hands were outstretched and their fingers were spread wide. They began to chant. "Kami, guide us. Our mission is pure. Our purpose, for the highest good of all concerned. Grant us the power to see it through." They repeated the incantation over and over, until balls of light began to form in their extended hands. In his mother's, an intense, beautiful white light started to grow. In his father's, a darker golden one. Then, they merged.   
  
The single ball made its way to Inu-Yasha, and enveloped him. He felt the warmth cover his body. Suddenly, the room filled with the glorious light, and he was gone.  
  
The room went back to normal, and the monarchs looked to each other.  
  
Lord Inu-Daiou was the first to talk. "So, they're coming, are they? There is no way to escape?"  
  
His wife nodded. "Hai. Not one."   
  
The king smiled slightly. "Well, I was tiring of this form anyway. But our people...Our kingdom..."  
  
The queen looked sadly at her servants and commoners. "Hai. I know, I know. But we are the only ones who can guide the Senmin, so we must." Her husband's face showed both agreement and regret. Her hand found his and she squeezed it tight. She did this for her own benefit, for her heart ached with grief and sadness for her people, and she hoped and prayed for her son and the rest of the Chosen Ones.  
  
She opened her tightly closed eyes and sighed. "We must do it now...They're approaching quickly." Inu-Daiou said nothing and joined his hands together in a praying manner he began to glow, and turned into a golden ray of light, that shot out of a nearby open door.   
  
Now it was Lady Tamika's turn. She inhaled shakily, for she was beginning to cry. Under her breath, she whispered, "Good-bye, my people." She stood up, joined her hands and concentrated. The miko then dissipated into a ray of white light. She, too, shot out the door.  
  
*~  
  
Lady Tamika's gejo looked at the empty thrones curiously. "Lord Inu-Daiou? Lady Tamika?" she called out, worried. Soon, several butlers, servants, and maids were helping her search for their two leaders. The gejo's face looked bewildered, as worry crept over her.  
  
Suddenly, the whole massive palace began to shake violently. Vases and other such things smashed to the white marble ground and shattered into thousands of pieces. The residents of Otoginokuni were shrieking and crying out in fear, as five dark figures swooped down and began their massacre on the sacred land.   
  
Malicious laughter could be heard as millions were slaughtered and much was eradicated. Finally, it just came down to that one maid, Lady Tamika's gejo.  
  
She was forced into a corner, scratches on her face, and bruises all over her body. She whimpered as her eyes widened at the sight of the youkai before her. "L...lord.." she stammered, before she was silenced forever be a mighty hand.  
  
*~  
  
The two rays of light raced through space, heading toward Ningekai. Through a form of mind-speak, they communicated.  
  
'How will we contact the other Senmin, my love?' Inu-Daiou's voice resounded through Lady Tamika's mind.  
  
"Sublimation," she said matter-of-factly, "I shall do it now."  
  
'Higurashi Kagome...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All right! There's the prologue!I hope you liked it. R&R, onegaishimasu! It would just make my day. And try to be kind...This is, after all, my first shot at an AU! ^.^ Go ahead! Click the button! 


End file.
